Of All The Things
by Summercolors
Summary: Finally all the commotion about the rings is gone and time has flown by with no accidents. They are now 17 and Karin and Kazune are still dating and are madly in love. But what happens when Kazune ditches Karin every time he gets a phone call from a myst?
1. Chapter 1

**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** _Of All the Things. _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R. **_Nekonohi _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** _I don't own any of this. Wish I did but I only own Kiriya._** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G.** _Portions For Foxes: Rilo Kiley _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M. **_Kamichama Karin _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y.** _Finally all the commotion about the rings is gone and time has flown by with no accidents. They are now 17 and Karin and Kazune are still dating and are madly in love. But what happens when Kazune ditches Karin every time he gets a phone call from a mysterious person and just who is Kiriya and why does he keep talking to Karin?__**.**_**x.X.x**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.I.N.G.** _KarinXkazune _**.x. .X. .x.**

As Kazune leaned in to kiss Karin, his phone rang. " Sorry, I have to answer this call"

He apologized. Kazune then walked out of the room to talk on the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kazune left, Karin wonder what kind phone call could be so "Important". "What kind of person could be more important than me?" She asked herself. Karin decided to go to the mall then since Kazune pretty much ditched her. She spent at least on hour deciding on what to wear there. She then decide on a light blue shirt that waved out on the end. With that she wore light blue jeans and black sandals. The necklace she wore was a silver chain and the jewel that was a dark sapphire, her bracelets were just two black mettle bands on one wrist and three on the other. After her outfit was all decided she got in her car and went to the mall. As she walked through the door she felt many eyes on her. Some stare were of jealousy and some were just guys thinking they could get some. She soon started walking towards her favorite store there. Wetseal. Her friend at school told her that they were having a 50% off sale on some super cute shirts and pants. Plus the shoes she liked were 20% off. When she walked over to the sale rack she noticed a young man, probably about 16 years old, staring at her. He had short brown hair that was long at the same time and sorta sexy. His eyes were a dark brown that just about anyone could get lost in. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with rips in them. The shirt he wore was all black beside on the center of the shirt there was an guitar and it said Nirvana across it. He had one ear pierced in two spots and had a tongue ring. When she look at him ,betraying Kazune just a bit, she thought about how hot he. Then she remembered Kazune. Deciding to stop thinking like that she then focused her attention to the clothes. She deicide that she only wanted to stay for thirty minutes if wanted to keep staring at her. She picked out a blue shirt that had green, yellow, and pink skulls and stripes. She also picked out two tank tops. One pink and one purple. The last shirt she picked out was all pink with cheetah dots all over it. She then walked up to the cash register.

"$46.50 please" The lady at the register said after pricing everything. Karin handed the lady a 50 dollar bill. After she paid the lady she walked out of the store. _Thump _As she walked out of the store she just happened to walk right into the guy that was staring at her earlier that day. , she thought. "I am so sorry." The boy apologized. "It's ok." Karin just stared at the boy. _He's even cuter up close. _She thought. "Well I just happened to see what you bought and that shirt would look really cute on you" the boy blushed. What he said made Karin blush even more than him. "Well anyway, my name is Kiriya." The boy said. "Karin, my name is Karin" She said. Before both of them could say something an alarm went of on his phone. He opened his phone and the alarm read 'meeting'. "Sorry, I got a meeting at work but here is my number" he took a pen from is pocket and wrote his number on Karin's hand. "Call me" he said as he turned around and left. Karin then decided she should leave too. _Kazune and Himeka might be worried about me or maybe just Himeka…………_She thought. So she then left the mall and drove home. As she walked though the door of the house Kazune was sitting on the couch talking on the phone. When he saw Karin walk into the house he got up and walked up stairs.

"Yeah, me too." He said into the phone as he walked upstairs. Karin just ignored the fact that he was there and walked into the kitchen where Himeka seemed to be cooking up a storm. As Karin sat down at the table she let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Himeka asked while stirring a thick soup.

"Not much. I'm just a bit tired from walking around the mall all day." Karin replied. Himeka went back to stirring the food.

"Karin, could you set the table for me?:" Himeka asked her.

" Of Course." Karin said while getting up and walking towards the cupboards that contained the dishes.

She then started setting the table. About the same time she finished setting the table Himeka was finished cooking diner. After all the food was on the table and everything was good to go Himeka went up stairs to get Kazune. After a few minutes Himeka came down stairs alone. "where's Kazune?" Karin asked.

"He was talking on the phone. He said he's not hungry right now, he left the house earlier, he must have stopped somewhere then." Himeka said with a smile on her face.

"Yea. Whatever." Karin mumbled, placing her head down on the table.

"You know what, I'm sorry Himeka, but I'm not that hungry either." Karin said, while getting up and walking towards her room.

In her room Karin sat down on her bed. She then happened to look at her hand and spot Kiriya's number, which she had forgotten all about.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.**. _Of All the Things._ **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R.** _Nekonohi_** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** _I don't own any of this. Wish I did but I only own Kiriya._ **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G.** _Ben Folds: Song For The Dumped_ **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M.** _Kamichama Karin_ **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y.** _Finally all the commotion about the rings is gone and time has flown by with no accidents. They are now 17 and Karin and Kazune are still dating and are madly in love. But what happens when Kazune ditches Karin every time he gets a phone call from a mysterious person and just who is Kiriya and why does he keep talking to Karin?_** .x.X.x**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.I.N.G.** _KarinXkazune, KarinXOC_ **.x. .X. .x.**

**A/N: I'm going to try to get a chapter up everyday. =]**

**

* * *

  
**

The next day Karin woke up because her phone was ringing, Her first thought was that it was Kiriya calling her, until she realized he didn't have her number.

Her phones screen just said "Alarm: 11am".

"Ugh, It's 11 already." Karin said, to herself, while getting up out of bed. She threw on the first tank top and capris she grabbed out of her dresser and walk down stairs. In the kitchen, Himeka was preparing lunch, just a simple meal of sandwiches. Karin picked up a plate, grabbed a sandwich and sat down.

"Where's Kazune?" Karin asked, after chewing a bite out of her turkey sandwich.

"He left about an hour ago. I don't know where to though." Himeka said, with the smile on her face, that never left. Karin sighed and laid her head down on the table. Karin was not a morning person and never had been. The one thing she hated most, was when Kazune made her practice and work out in the mornings.

"Well, i'm bored so, i think I'm gonna go out into town. Do you want to go to, Himeka?" Karin asked, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Sorry Karin, but i think I'm gonna pass on that. There's cleaning i have to do today. I have to clean the lving room, dishes, laundry, and all that jazz" Himeka smiled, and picked up Karin's dishes and carried them to the sink and started washing dishes.

"Himeka. Never say that again." Karin said laughing.

"Say what?" Himeka said, with a truly confused look on her face.

"All that Jazz. That's a big no-no." Karin said, smiling at Himeka, she then got up and walked towards the front foor. "Well, I'm leaving now. See ya later." She said, heading out the door. Since Kazune was gone, and Himeka was busy Karin had no one else to hang out with.

"I could always call Kiriya as a last resort" She thought to her self, while taking her phone out of her pocket and punching in the numbers on her hand as a new contact. Karin then called Kiriya. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times before it hit voidemail. Karin sighed and then put her phone back into her pocket. Karin walked down the driveway and got into her car. Karin. Just then when she started her car, her phone started ringing. Looking down, she read the caller ID of her phone. Kiriya.


	3. Chapter 3

.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E. Of All the Things. .x. .X. .x.

.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R. Nekonohi .x. .X. .x.

.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. I don't own any of this. Wish I did but I only own Kiriya. .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G. Tegan and Sara- Walking With A Ghost .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M. Kamichama Karin .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y. Finally all the commotion about the rings is gone and time has flown by with no accidents. They are now 17 and Karin and Kazune are still dating and are madly in love. But what happens when Kazune ditches Karin every time he gets a phone call from a mysterious person and just who is Kiriya and why does he keep talking to Karin?.x.X.x

.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.I.N.G. KarinXkazune, KarinXOC .x. .X. .x.

Karin sighed. Honestly, she didn't expect him to call back. Now that he was calling her, she didn't know what to say, and she had a problem with making a fool of herself. Not wanting to seem rude, she answered the phone.

"Hey Karin," Said a now familiar voice. "Sorry i didn't answer when you called, I'm at work, but I got a chance to call you back." he said quickly.

"Oh. It's ok. I was just bored, so I thought I would call, sorry i called while you were at work. I..."

"Hey, do you want to hang out today?" He said, before Karin could finish her sentence. "If you don't want to I understand, because we just met each other and all. I was just wondering." He finished with a laugh.

"Ummm. Okay, I guess." Karin said, getting out of her car, and now deciding she should stay home if she had plans for later.

"Okay. Does eight sound good? I was thinking we could go see a movie." He asked

Karin looked at the clock in her car. It was one already. That meant she had seven hours.

"Yea sounds good to me." She said excitedly, and then told him her address.

"Okay eight it is. Well, then it's a date. I'll see you then." He said in a hurried voice while someone, a male, yelled his name in the back ground. "I got to go, my boss wants me." Then he hung up the phone.

A date? She thought. This really isn't considered cheating, we just met. It's just two friends going out somewhere.

Karin hurriedly ran upstairs, where she ran straight into Kazune. She already felt guilty enough, but seeing Kazune this close made it even worse. She lifted her head up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, someone seems to be in a rush." He said with a laugh. "Going somewhere?" He said, steering her towards his room.

"Well, at eight I have plans with some friends from school. It's a girl thing." She finished with a smile.

"Okay, well, you still have time to watch a movie with me. It's a somewhat new release, just made last year, and I remembered that you wanted to see it. The sequel just came into theaters. I was just on my way down stairs to get you."

"Yeah, I'm all for that." She said with a laugh. The inside of Kazune's room was clean, like always. Everything was well organized and his bed was perfectly smooth. Kazune turned off the light and shut the door.

"I made some popcorn, if you want any." He offered her a bowl he picked off his bed.

Karin took the bowl and sat down on the bed next to Kazune and leaned up against the wall.

The movie flew by pretty quick. Towards the ends of the movie, Kazune's hand started moving closer and closers to Karin's. Before she knew it, his lips were placed gently on hers. Kazune quietly murmured something.

"What did you say?" Karin asked, while tracing circles on his hand.

"I said I've missed you." He said quietly.

"Missed me? I'm with you all the time. We live together, how is that missing me?" Karin said, even though she was thinking the same thing. It had been different between them for a while. They weren't as close as they used to be and they both knew it.

"I've missed being with you, spending time with you, loving you." When he said that, Karin blushed a bright shade of pink.

"Make sure you have no plans on the day of your birthday, I have a surprise for you." Kazune said, holding on to her hand.

"Of course I'll spend my birthday with you." Karin said, glancing at her watch.

"Well, its 7 now, I guess I'll let you go get ready to go with your friends." Kazune said, as he got off the bed, turned on the lights, and turned off the TV.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight." Karin placed a small kiss on his cheek and walked out of the room.

After cleaning up and getting reading, it was already 8:55. Kiriya would soon be there to pick Karin up. Karin had thought multiple times about calling him and canceling their plans and instead curling up with Kazune and watching another movie. Yet here she was, standing on the porch waiting for him after all.

After a couple minutes, a car pulled up. Karin walked over to the car, but before she had a chance to get in, Kiriya had jumped out of the car and walked around to open her door. Karin muttered a small thanks and climbed in. When they pulled out of the driveway, Karin saw a very unhappy looking Kazune watching though the windrow. Karin paled, and decided to deal with the matter when she got home. If Kiriya noticed her change in mood, he didn't say anything.

The drive was quick and short. The theater they were going to was right in town. When he told her the movie he wanted to see was the sequel she started to feel guiltier. The movie he wanted to see was the sequel Kazune and Karin had watched just hours before now. Kiriya said something, but Karin didn't quite hear what he said.

"What?" She asked, with a troubled look on her face.

"I was asking if you have seen the first one, because if not, we can watch a different movie."

"Oh. Yea. I have seen the first one. It was a pretty good movie." Honestly, Karin didn't even pay attention to the first one, how could she have while sitting that close to Kazune? After a little bit of small talk they finally reached the theater.


End file.
